Try to be Parents
by Bhion the pen
Summary: Seorang bayi mengikuti Natsu, dan sangat mirip dengan Natsu. Sang ibu telah ditemukan, apa yang akan Natsu lakukan dengan bayi itu dan Ibu dari bayi itu ? Read if you like, ignore if you hate it. Mind RnR? SPOILER : NaLu in Next Chapter :D
1. Find It's Mother

**Normal P.O.V**

"Tenang Natsu, U...UWAAAH!"

Natsu berlari menabrak pintu guild dan berlari kearah bar. Mira yang melihat perilaku Natsu menjadi heran.

"Kau ini kenapa pagi-pagi begini?" Tanya Mira seraya mengelap gelas-gelas yang baru saja ia cuci.

"Oh...Umm... I...Itu... Ada... Ada..." Natsu menunjuk kearah pintu guild diikuti dengan sesosok kecil berjalan memasuki pintu guild.

"Ummm..." Mira memicingkan matanya untuk memperjelas bayangan sosok kecil itu. Namun pandangannya tak kunjung jelas dan akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mendekati sosok itu.

"Mira! Jangan mendekat! Dia... Dia... Akan memakanmu!" Ujar Natsu dari arah bar.

Mira terus berjalan dengan iringan pandangan mata seluruh guild. Saat ia berhenti dan melihat kearah bawah, ia terkejut. Saat ia ingin mengambil sosok itu untuk digendongnya dalam dekapannya, sosok itu menangis.

"NATSU! Sepertinya aku butuh bantuanmu! Kalau kau tidak kemari, kupanggilkan Erza untuk menyeretmu!" Ujar Mira dari pintu Guild. Mengengar nama Erza, Natsu langsung berlari menghampiri Mira sebelum kehilangan setengah nyawanya oleh Erza.

"A...Aye!" Ujarnya ketika sampai di sebelah Mira, Mira lantas menunjuk kearah sosok kecil yang menangis itu.

"Lihat! Kau kenal?"

Natsu membatu dan sejenak kemudian ia menggeleng. Mira menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama namun hanya dibalas dengan gelengan kepala dari Natsu.

"Hey, kau ini apa?!" Tanya Natsy pada sosok itu. Sosok itu berhenti menangis dan memandang Natsu dalam, ia berdiri dan berjalan kearah Natsu, mengeluarkan kedua tanggannya dan kemudian memeluk betis kiri Natsu.

"Pap...Pap...A" ujarnya. Natsu yang semula kaget mencoba untuk tenang, ia berjongkok dan mengamati sosok kecil itu. Semuanya mirip dengannya, rambut, mata, dan bahkan senyumnya. Namun ia kurang menyadari bahwa sosok itu memiliki orbs onyx kecoklatan, karena perpaduan itu, orbs sosok itu makin kelihatan Onyx. Natsu menelan ludah dan kemudian mengangkat sosok itu dan menggendongnya di lengannya yang atletis. Sosok itu makin menempelkan tubuhnya kearah Natsu dan menyandarkan kepala kecilnya dipundak kanannya dan bergeming manja.

"Uh... Um... Hai..." Ujarnya canggung, Natsu membalikan badannya menghadap kearah semua member guild, dan sosok itu memperlihatkan rupanya. Semuanya seperti membeku selama 10 detik dan berakhir kompak (kecuali Mira dan Natsu),

"EEEEHHH?!"

* * *

"Katakan Natsu, kau punya bayi dari siapa? Dia begitu mirip denganmu, bahkan orbsnya tak mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki bagian dari ibunya. Jangan-jangan kau melahirkan sendiri..." Ucap Mira memperhatikan Natsu yang sedang terduduk disalah satu meja dengan tetap mempertahankan posisinya yang menggendong bayi temuanya, umm...lebih tepatnya, mengikutinya.

"Umm... Yang kutahu dia mengikutiku saat aku sampai di pintu guild." Ucap Natsu .

"Bayi sekecil ini? Natsu, dia masih 1 tahunan, impossible!" ucap Levy yang tiba-tiba duduk didepan Natsu. Natsu mengangguk setuju.

"Kurasa ada yang meletakannya. Tapi tunggu, yang berambut _salmon pink_ di Magnolia-kan, Cuma Natsu." Ujar Bisca sambil menggendong Asuka.

"Benar, jadi ini bayi Natsu?" timpal Cana.

"Mungkin, namun siapa ibunya?" Ujar Mira.

"Salah satunya pasti ada di Guild ini." Ucap Lisanna.

"Hmmm... Kita harus menunggu Master, sepertinya." Ucap Erza.

"Ohayou! Minna~" Suara yang amat dikenal Natsu dan yang lain terdengar dari arah pintu guild.

"Ohayou Lucy!" ucap semua anggota guild termasuk Natsu.

Lucy berjalan menuju Natsu yang sedang dikerubungi(?) oleh member perempuan dengan rasa penasaran. Hingga Lucy dibuat kaget oleh apa yang ia lihat di dalam pelukan Natsu.

"Natsu punya bayi? Dengan siapa?" Tanyanya heran. Semua menggeleng dan menyuruh Lucy duduk disebelah Natsu.

"Kita harus menunggu Master, dia tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan. Pertama temukan orang tua bayi ini, nah Natsu adalah ayahnya dan untuk ibunya... Masih misteri." Ucap Erza.

"Kurasa bayi ini datang dari 3 tahun kemudian dimasa depan, aura sihirnya tidak sama seperti kita disini, namun aku juga ragu, mungkin 3-5 tahun dimasa depan sepertinya..." Jelas Levy.

"Agree!" Timpal semuanya.

Natsu hanya diam, ia setuju dengan perkataan para gadis itu kepada Lucy. Namun ia mencium aroma bayi ini sungguh familiar di hidungnya, bau dari _flame _seperti dia, dan... mungkin strawberry atau... Vanilla? Tapi siapa yang berbau Strawberry? Kalau Vanilla sih dia tahu, pasti Lucy! Tapi kalau Strawberry? Lisanna? Mira? Atau Erza?

"Hey kalian! Coba kalian lihat dibuku ini!" Ujar Jet. Semua menoleh kearah Jet.

"Apa?" tanya Gray yang tiba-tiba saja sudah bertelanjang dada.

"Kita bisa buktikan siapa ibu dari bayi itu, tanpa harus menunggu master..."

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

Aku berjalan mendekati Jet dan Gray dengan bayi dalam dekapanku. Aku melihat kearah buku yang dijabarkan oleh Jet dan tengah dikerumuni oleh anggota pria.

"Jadi, seperti ini... Pertama lihat apa Gender dari bayi tersebut." Ucap Jet. Hening.

"Ummm..." semua menjadi canggung.

"Macao! Wakaba!" Teriak Gray.

"Mereka belum datang~!" Balas Gajeel yang sedang duduk menyendiri dipojok ruangan.

"Umm... Siapa yang sudah jadi ayah disini?!" Tanya Troy. Hingga akhirnya Alzack maju kedepan.

"Kalian ini memalukan! Kalian suatu saat nanti juga akan menjadi ayah,kan?" Ucap Alzack kemudian mengambil bayi dari gendongan ku.

"Umm... Laki-laki." Ucapnya kemudian mengembalikan bayi itu kegendongan ku yang masih terlelap tidur.

"Oke laki-laki. Jadi, jika laki-laki, dudukan dia 5 meter dari deretan wanita yang dicurigai sebagai ibunya, nanti ia akan mendekati wanita yang di sangka sebagai ibunya. Jika perempuan, dudukan ia 1 meter dari benda wanita yang disangka ibunya. Ia akan mengambil benda yang benar-benar milik ibunya." Ujar Jet. Semua membentuk huruf 'O' dimulut mereka dan mulai melakukan ritual itu. Berhubung bayi ini sudah sadar dan menatapku dalam, sempat melemparkan senyum, kuletakan ia sejauh 5 meter dari wanita yang terduduk dengan posisi horizontal.

Ia menepuk nempuk lantai guild dan kemudian pandangannya terfokus. Ia mulai berjalan. Semakin dekat semakin dekat. Sesaat kulihat ia melenceng kearah Juvia, namun berbelok kearah Cana, lalu Erza, lalu Mira, dan kemudian tersisia Lucy, Levy dan Lisanna. Bayi itu duduk membeku memandang 3 wanita itu. Kami mulai melakukan ritual itu sekali lagi dengan Lucy, Levy dan Lisanna.

Lucy ditengah, Levy dikanan, dan Lisanna disebelah kiri.

"Oke! Begini, kalian harus menepuk-nepuk pangkuan kalian, itu artinya memanggil bayi untuk duduk dipangkuan kalian" Ujar Jet. Aku meletakkan bayi itu sejauh 3 meter. Dan ketigannya mulai menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya.

"Ayo sini,sini" ujar Levy.

"Sweetheart ayo kemari" Ujar Lisanna.

"Baby-chan..." ujar Lucy.

Si bayi kembali terfokus, ia berjalan kearah Lisanna, semakin dekat dan semakin dekat, saat akan menyentuh lutut Lisanna, dia berbelok kearah Lucy dan menyentuh lututnya. Hening kembali menyelimuti. Lucy mendudukan bayi itu dipangkuannya dan bayi itu tersenyum kearahnya. Ia mendekatkan badannya ke pelukan Lucy.

"Ma... Ma..." ucapnya.

Aku terpaku melihat itu, semua guilt terpaku melihat itu. Lucy membelalakan matanya yang coklat caramel itu.

"Lucy?! Natsu?!" Ujar seluruh guild.

Yang aku tahu, keringat dingin mengucur deras dari dahiku. Lucy? Sahabatku? Ibu dari (yang dikira) bayiku? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!

* * *

**T B C**


	2. Starting

**Lucy P.O.V**

Aku memandang heran ke bayi yang sedang kupangku itu. Kuangkat pandanganku ke segala arah dan melihat semua anggota guild menaruh pandangan surprise padaku. Aku menelan ludah dan mencoba untuk bicara.

"Umm..._ Minna_, A... Ano..." Ujarku terbata, aku tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi. Jujur tenggorokanku langsung kering saat akan mengeluarkan kalimat 'Aku tidak mengerti'. Aku memjamkan mataku dan mempererat pelukanku pada bayi itu.

"M..Ma?" Ucapnya. Aku melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. Ia menatapku dengan tatapan khawatir dan kemudian membenamkan wajahnya ke perutku.

"Well, kita harus menunggu master." Ucap Erza memecah keheningan. Aku mengangkat pandankanku ke Erza. Erza tersenyum kearahku.

"Daijoubu, Lucy. Tenang saja, semua akan berakhir baik." Ucapnya dengan tangan dipinggang dan masih mempertahankan senyumnya kearahku. Aku mengangguk dan masih memeluk bayi itu.

* * *

(Master Place, Somewhere| Normal P.O.V)

"Mengapa kalian datang kemari dan meletakan putra kalian didepan pintu GUILD?!" Ucap kakek itu dengan nada marah diakhir kalimatnya.

"Kakek, kami mohon , berikan mereka waktu 3 bulan saja untuk merawat Hikaru." Ujar sang lelaki dengan nada memohon kepada kakek tua itu.

"Kau pikir mereka bisa? Tentu tidak! Mereka lebih muda 2 tahun dari kalian!" Ujarnya marah. Kemudian seorang wanita menepuk pundak kakek itu dengan lembut.

"Master... Dulu kami tak tahu bagaimana caranya, namun kami belajar untuk itu. Maka sejak saat itu kami mengambil antisipasi, kami membuka gerbang waktu yang berbahaya itu, untuk mengajari mereka. Agar memereka lebih siap." Ujar sang wanita. Master menghela nafas, sepertinya ia pasrah menghadapi pasutri yang satu ini.

"Kalau itu mau kalian, aku tak bisa melarang kalian. Hmmph... Baik 3 bulan saja, setelah itu kalian harus kembali ke zaman kalian, dan jangan terlalu merusak aliran waktu. Aku tak ingin _Time Paradox_ terulang seperti dulu kalian terseret kemasa kecil kalian!"

"Hai'! Terimakasih, Master." Ucap pasutri itu serempak. Master berjalan keluar dan tak menoleh kearah sejoli itu.

"Semoga ini berhasil." Ucap sang istri dengan menggenggam telapak tangan kanan suaminya.

"Tenang saja, mereka akan berhasil. Percayalah." Ucap sang suami menggenggam balik genggaman tangan istrinya.

"Aku khawatir pada Hikaru."

"Dia pintar sepertimu, dan kuat sepertiku. Jadi, daijoubu."

"Ku harap begitu."

* * *

(Back to Guild)

"TADAIMA~" Ucap master berjalan masuk. Semua menyambutnya dengan satu kata serempak.

"OKAERI~." Master melihat kearah Lucy yang sedang dikerumuni bak gula jatuh dan datanglah semut (?) para anggota guild. Terliat Juvia, Levy, Lisanna, Mira, Erza, dan Bisca. Sedang disatu sisi Natsu pun begitu.

"Sang orang tua ternyata sudah ditemukan..." bisik master supaya tak terdengar oleh anak-anaknya.

Lucy masih menggendong bayi itu. Namun beberapa menit kemudian, sang bayi meletakan pandangannya kearah Master.

"Ou...Ojii~" gumamnya. Master melangkah mendekati Lucy dan mengambil bayi itu dari dekapannya.

"Ah~ Hikaru-kun. Genki?" Sapa Master ramah pada bayi itu. Hikaru memegang pipi kakeknya dan kemudian tertawa.

"Master, mengenal bayi ini?" Tanya Erza. Master hanya mengangguk.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku melupakan cucuku yang berusia 20 bulan ini?" Ujarnya masih dengan Hikaru dipelukannya.

"Ah, kalau begitu kita kembalikan ke orang tuanya saja, orang tua Hi..Hika... Siapa?" Ujar Levy dengan semangatnya.

"Hikaru. Orang tua bayi ini sedang ada masalah. Jadi... NATSU! LUCY!" panggil Master.

"A... AYE!" Balas mereka. Master menyerahkan Hikaru kepada Lucy.

"Selama 3 bulan, kalian harus menjaga Hikaru." Ujar master dengan santainya.

"E... EH?!" Natsu dan Lucy kaget bersamaan.

"Simple, siapa yang memilih kalian? Bukan aku atau yang lainkan? Hikaru sendiri." Ujar Master melangkah masuk keruangannya.

"Oh, Erza bantu aku mengambil peralatan Hikaru di ruanganku" Ujarnya sebelum masuk keruangannya.

"Oh, baik." Ucap Erza mengikuti langkah sang master.

* * *

Hari beranjak sore dan semua anggota mulai meninggalkan guild. Kecuali Lucy. Ia masih melihat Natsu dan Happy bermain dengan Hikaru.

"Hey, Natsu. Kalian tidak pulang?" Ujar Lucy. Natsu menggendong Hikaru dan berjalan kearahnya.

"Oke, aku pulang dulu ya, Hikaru juga kelihatan capek" Ujar Natsu mengambil peralatan Hikaru dan beberapa keperluannya. Lucy tersenyum dan berjalan keluar menuju apartementnya. Namun ia berbalik kearah rumah Natsu. Beberapa meter ia melihat Natsu dan Happy.

"Tunggu?! Mau kau bawa kemana Hikaru?" Ujar Lucy menarik scarf Natsu.

"Ya pulang lah, benar Happy?" Ujar Natsu dengan grins khasnya.

"Aye! Pulang!" ujar Happy dengan mengangkat tangan kanannya.

"Pu...Pulang? Kerumah kalian? Kalian yakin?" Ujar Lucy dengan membelalakan matanya.

"Ya, Lagi pula kami sudah membersihkannya bulan lalu" Ucap Natsu dengan tersenyum bangga.

"BULAN LALU?!"Teriak Lucy yang kemudian mengambil Hikaru dari dekapan Natsu.

"Tidak tidak tidak. Dia bersamaku! Berikan perlengkapannya semua, Natsu!" Ujar Lucy. Natsu menyerahkan perlengkapan Hikaru pada Lucy. Setelah itu Lucy beranjak pulang.

Natsu hanya melihat Lucy pergi. Namun tak mengejarnya. Didalam pikirannya kini adalah...

"Mengapa aku begitu mudah dengan dia? Tak pernah aku semenurut ini dengan wanita..."

* * *

-Apartement Lucy-

"Hikaru, mulai saat ini, kau tinggal bersama Nee-chan ya..."

"Ma..Ma.."

"Onee-chan..."

"Mama..." Ucap Hikaru yang kemudian menyentuh pipi Lucy. Lucy bisa merasakan hangat tangan mungil yang menyentuh wajahnya.

"Umm... Mama..." Ucap Lucy menggenggam salah satu telapak tangan mungil itu dan tersenyum lembut menatap sang bayi. Hikaru tertawa dan memeluk Lucy. Setelah mandi dan membersihkan makan malam, Lucy dan Hikaru duduk ditempat tidur. Lucy menceritakan sebuah dongeng sebelum tidur pada Hikaru. Sesekali ia mengelus kepala sang bayi. Beberapa saat kemudian, ia melihat Hikaru sudah terlelap dan saat itu juga, Lucy merebahkan Hikaru disampingnya dan menarik seimut hingga sebatas leher Hikaru.

"Oyasumi... Hi-chan" Ucap Lucy mencium kening bayinya. Dan kemudian tertidur lelap disampingnya.

* * *

**Natsu P.O.V**

Aku tak bisa memejamkan mataku. Beulang kali aku memandang langit-langit rumahku. Ku pindahkan tubuhku ke sofa, namun sama, aku tak bisa tidur. Kumiringkan tubuhku kekanan dan kekiri, sama saja, tak ada efek. Hingga aku beranjak keluar meninggalkan Happy yang sudah terlelap itu. Aku berjalan tak tentu hingga akhirnya aku berhenti. A... Apartement Lucy?! Aku menggelengkan kepalaku dan mencoba mengintip kedalam. Aku melompat dan masuk melalui jendela seperti biasa. Aku melihat kearah tempat tidur, Lucy dan Hikaru telah tidur dengan lelapnya. Sesekali sinar bulan masuk menerangi wajah keduanya. Ku berjalan mendekati mereka berdua. Berlutut di tepi tempat tidur dimana Hikaru tidur. Sesaat kemudian ia mengguling kearahku dan hampir jatuh jika aku tak menghentikannya. Dia bergeming, aku memindahkannya ketengah dan melihat tangan kiri Lucy memeluknya. Aku tersenyum. Kubelai pipi bayi itu. Ada suatu hal yang kuat merasuk dalam diriku. Aku seperti sangat lama mengenal bayi itu. Sangat lama. Kurebahkan tubuhku ditempat tidur itu. Kini, Hikaru ada ditengah. Aku memegang telapak tangannya yang mungil dengan jari telunjukku. Sejurus kemudian, jari-jarinya yang mungil itu mencengkram telunjukku. Ia masih menutup matanya. Namun, ia memiringkan kepalanya kearahku, dan tersenyum. Aku tersenyum balik dan terlelap tidur dengan telunjukku yang masih dicengkram oleh Hikaru. _I feels that I'm already home here._ Setelah itu, mimpi membawaku kealam bawah sadarku.

* * *

**T B C**


	3. Morning

**Disclaimer by Bhion :D. Update juga akhirnya Yay~~~ biasalah urusan sekolah itu nomor satu -3- heran deh banyak banget yang namanya urusan sekolah yang belibet -3-**

**Kita lanjut ceritannya :D**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V**

Lucy membuka matanya, sebenarnya dia ingin teriak karena menemukan Natsu berbaring ditempat tidurnya seperti biasa, namun kali ini tertahan.

"Untung saja..." Ia melangkah turun dari tempat tidurnya untuk tidak membangunkan Hikaru dan Natsu. Hikaru berguling mendekati ayahnya, berbantal lengan kekar Natsu ia terlihat nyaman, tangan kiri Natsu langsung memeluk Hikaru, dan Hikaru mencengram T-shirt Natsu dengan jemari kecilnya.

"Mereka begitu mirip..." Gumam Lucy melangkah ke dapur membuatkan sarapan untuk Natsu dan susu formula Hikaru. Beberapa menit kemudian Natsu terbangun dari tidurnya, ia merasakan beban ada disekitar dadanya. Ia melirik kebawah dan menemukan Hikaru masih mencengkram t-shirt-nya. Perlahan ia menggendong Hikaru dalam pelukannya.

"Tidak rewel sama sekali, hebat..." Namun saat kaki Natsu menyentuh lantai...

"HUAAAAAAAAAAA!" Hikaru terbangun dan menangis.

"A...apa salahku?!" Natsu panik, ia mulai menimang-nimang Hikaru dalam pelukannya namun tak ada hasil yang ia buahkan. Bahkan Hikaru makin menangis dengan kerasnya.

"Papa disini... Hikaru... to...tolong jangan menangis..." Natsu mulai putus asa, hingga Lucy datang membawa botol susu ditangannya.

"Maaf, aku tadi ke toilet"

"Lama sekali!"

"Maaf Natsu, Hikaru-kun~ Mama here..." Lucy lantas mengambil Hikaru dan menggendongnya. Lucy menepukan telunjuk kanannya disekitar mulut Hikaru, Hikaru membuka mulutnya dan mengikuti arah jari telunjuk Lucy.

"Kau lapar ya sayang?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Memeriksannya jika ia lapar"

"Huh? Bagaimana bisa?"

"Jika ia membuka mulutnya saat jari telunjuk kau tepukan di sekitar mulutnya baik kanan maupun kiri, dan mengikuti arah telunjukmu, maka ia lapar."

"Kau belajar dari mana hal seperti itu?"

"Uh... umm... buku?"

"Kau yakin?"

"Su... sudahlah Natsu! Kau mau membuat Hikaru tersedak?"

"Mengapa? Kau belum mau memasukan dotnya kan?"

"Tenanglah kalau kau ribut lagi..."

"Sebentar Lucy, bukannya bayi itu minum susu dari— " Natsu melirik ke dada Lucy, Lucy melirik kearah lirikan Natsu. Kemudian menutupnya dengan sebagian piyama yang terbuka.

"Apa?"

"Umm..." Muka Natsu memerah, ia membayangkan dirinya sebagai Hikaru dan Lucy sedang menyusuinya.

"Uhuk! Aku butuh air, sebentar Luce..." Natsu berlari kearah dapur diiringi dengan tatapan aneh Lucy.

"Ma..."

"Eh ya Hikaru, ini." Lucy menyusukan susu formula kearah Hikaru. Hikaru meminumnya dengan antusias, setelah selesai, Lucy mengangkatnya dengan posisi vertical, menepuk-nepuk punggungnya dan kemudian terdengar suara sendawa Hikaru, Lucy tersenyum kemudian mencium pipi kiri Hikaru.

Sementara itu...

"A— apa yang aku pikirkan? Masa aku membayangkan hal itu? I..." BLUSH, wajah Natsu makin memerah. Ia tahu bahwa ia sedang memikirkan hal yang porno. Benar sih kalau Lucy mempunyai... oke lupakan, setidaknya ia tidak membayangkan menjadi bayi. Lagi.

"HUAAA!" Ia melangkah melihat kearah ruang tengah Lucy. Dilihatnya Lucy sedang mengganti popok Hikaru. Dan Hikaru yang masih rewel. Lucy begitu cekatan dan sangat terampil merawat bayi. Ia membayangkan jika saja Lucy menjadi istrinya._' Is... Apa?! Oh tidak! Apa yang kupikirkan?!'_ batin Natsu dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tada, Hikaru sekarang kau bersih." Lucy melakukan hal yang sama dengan yang ia lakukan sebelumnya. Mencium pipi Hikaru. Kini Hikaru telah memakai baju yang bersih. Pakaian semalam cukup kotor karena Natsu meninggalkannya begitu saja didepan pintu guild.

"Ng... Luce?"

"Disini Natsu." Lucy menggendong Hikaru dengan posisi duduk. Saat Natsu menyembulkan kepalanya ke bingkai pintu.

"Papa, hai papa." Lucy menggenggam pergelangan tangan kanan Hikaru dan menggerakannya kesamping kanan dan kiri. Natsu tertegun. Sesuatu bergerak dari dalam hatinya.

"Pa...Pa..."

"Uh... hai, Hikaru..." Natsu melambaikan pelan telapak kanannya kearah Hikaru dengan malu-malu. Bayi itu tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang belum tumbuh sempurna dan lengkap . Lucy ikut tertawa dan mencium pipi Hikaru.

"Hei, kalau Hikaru dapat ciuman dipipi, mengapa aku tidak?"

"Tidak Natsu,kau bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Bagaimana? Aku bahkan tak bisa merasakan bibirku sendiri."

"Tentu bisa!"

"Caranya?"

"Begini!" Lucy mendekat kerarah Natsu dengan Hikaru digendongannya dan berjinjit sedikit kemudian memiringkan kepalanya kearah kiri dan menempelkan bibirnya kearah bibir Natsu. Natsu tersentak, sebenarnya ia cuma bercanda akan hal 'merasakan bibir' itu, namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia rileks. 15 detik kemudian Lucy melepaskan bibirnya.

"Bibirmu serasa daging. Apa yang kau makan daging semal—UH! A... aku minta maaf!" Lucy menjadi gugup.

"Umm... tidak apa-apa... berarti itu tadi, Morning Kiss yang sering dibicarakan oleh Bisca?"

"Se...sebut saja begitu."

"Oh... baik"

Hening. Sekitar 20 menit suasana menjadi canggung. Lucy masih melirik kearah lantai, dan Natsu menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan menatap kearah berlawanan dari Lucy. Hingga...

"Ma...Mmmm...A"

"Eh iya?" Lucy melirik kearah Hikaru. Hikaru melirik kearah Natsu dan mengelurakan tangan kanannya.

"Umma...pa...pa... uh...uh..."

"Mau digendong Papa?" tanya Lucy. Hikaru mengangguk. Natsu mengambil Hikaru dari dekapan Lucy. Kemudian mengelus kepalanya.

"Hey! Mau main? " Natsu lantas melempar Hikaru sekitar 30cm diudara dan menangkapnya kembali. Hikaru tertawa dan Lucy tertawa.

"Hikaru!" Teriak Natsu dengan memeluk Hikaru dengan sayang. Hikaru tertawa dengan lepasnya dan memegang pipi Natsu.

_["Natsu, dia sungguh manis "_

"_Benar Luce, ia mirip sekali denganku."_

"_Tapi, ia memiliki mataku dan..."_

"_Mewarisi senyum manismu" Natsu mencium Lucy dibibirnya yang merah dan hangat kemudian mencium di pipi istri yang baru saja melahirkan anaknya itu. Bayi pertamanya, kala itu ia berjanji pada dirinya,_

"_Akan ku lindungi kalian dengan segenap hati dan tenagaku..."]_

"Uh..." Natsu melihat kearah Hikaru yang tersenyum. Memori apa itu tadi?

"Ada apa Natsu?"

"Uhm... tidak Luce. Hey bagaimana kalau sekarang kau bersiap-siap ke Guild. Hikaru ikut tentunya." Natsu memberikan _grin_ termanisnya kearah Lucy.

"Oke, tunggu ya."

"Oke..."

* * *

**Beberapa saat kemudian...**

"Baik, Hikaru, coba berjalan sendiri, genggam tangan Papa." Natsu menurunkan Hikaru dan menggenggam tangan mungil Hikaru dengan perlahan. Ia masih canggung berinteraksi dengan bayi. Beberapa menit kemudian Hikaru melepaskan genggaman tangan mungilnya dan berlari kecil kearah burung merpati yang tidak takut sama sekali dengannya. Ia masih berlari dan akhirnya terjatuh.

"Hu...Huaa!" Lucy menghampirinya dan memeluknya. Menimang-nimangnya agar berhenti menangis.

"Mama here..." Ucap Lucy lembut searaya mengelus kepala Hikaru.

"Maa~" Hikaru memuknya dan bersandar didekat leher Lucy. Lucy mencium kening Hikaru dan membenamkan separuh wajahnya dipundak Hikaru.

"Ma...ma..." Hikaru menempelkan tangan kanannya dipipi Lucy.

_["Natsu, aku hamil!"_

"_A—apa?"_

"_Uh... aku ha—"_

"_Luce! Arigatou!" Natsu memeluk Lucy dan kemudian menciumnya dibibirnya yang merah._

"_Natsu, arigatou..."_

"_Bukan,Luce, aku yang harusnya berterimakasih padamu. Arigatou... Shiteru yo!"]_

"Uh..." Lucy memandang Hikaru. Alisnya berkerut dan memeluk Hikaru semakin erat. Hingga...

"Eh? Na—Natsu?!" Lucy merasakan Natsu memeluknya dari belakang. Lengan kekar Natsu melingkar didaerah pinggang Lucy. Kemudian naik kearah kepala Hikaru yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Aku... juga khawatir,Luce."

"Pada Hikaru?"

"Hmm..."

"Tenanglah, dia tidak apa-apa kok. Benarkan, Hikaru?" Hikaru melihat kerah Lucy dan kemudian kearah Natsu yang memandangnya khawatir. Kemudian tersenyum.

" bo—boku no... soba ni ite kurenai?"

"Hmm... apa Natsu?" Natsu masih mempertahankan pelukannya, mempereratnya dan membenamkan wajahnya dipundak Lucy.

"Aku bilang, boku no soba ni ite kurenai?(_Maukah kau berada disisiku?)_"

"E...EH?!"

"Lucy, aku... menyukaimu. Sepertinya ini adalah... _hitomebore_"

"Hi—to? Love at the first sight, kau bohong Natsu..."

"Apa dengan memelukmu seperti ini aku berbohong?" Natsu membalikan badan Lucy untuk menatapnya.

"Apa aku terlihat bohong dimatamu?"

"Umm... ano... Natsu..."

"Kau terlalu lama, aishita hito..." Natsu mendekatkan dirinya kemudian meluncurkan ciumannya dibibir Lucy. Lucy tersentak kaget namun sejurus kemudian ia merasa rileks.

"Auuh!" Hikaru berteriak. Natsu dan Lucy melepas ciumannya.

"Nandeshou?"

"Hikaru..."

"Ma..."

"Iya?" Hikaru menunjuk kearah guild yang sedang terpaku melihat kelakuan mereka.

"Aye! Mira sudah kukatakan mereka saling menyukai!"

"Kau benar Happy!" Mira memeluk Happy dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan yang lain bersorak kearah mereka.

"Umm... jadi Luce, boku no soba ni ite kurenai?"

"Hai! Natsu." Lucy menggandeng tangan Natsu sambil tetap menggendong Hikaru. Natsu berjalan bersama mereka dan senyum tak pernah meninggalkan raut wajahnya yang bahagia itu. One step, pagi ini, Lucy menjadi milikku. Begitulah yang dipirkan oleh Natsu.

* * *

"Hikaru-chan, aku tak bisa bilang papa dan mamamu tak bisa pulang..." seorang wanita berambut biru ikal menatap kearah kerumunan guild yang sedang member selamat untuk Natsu dan Lucy. Ia kembali menatap tanah, dan kembali mengatakan sesuatu.

"Gray-sama... Juvia tidak tega... Hikaru-chan masih terlalu kecil untuk tahu..."

* * *

_**TBC**_


End file.
